tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Associated Vehicle Assemblers
Associated Vehicle Assemblers Ltd, (AVA) was founded in August 1977, and is an automotive and commercial vehicle manufacturer with headquarters in Mombasa, Kenya. The plant operates for different dealer networks of different brands, which the vehicles are then distributed in Africa, the Middle East and to some extent in Europe. Current clients include Mitsubishi Motors, Scania, TATA Motors as well as the Toyota. The company employs about 360 workers and assembles up to 9,000 vehicles per year, of which 1,000 are Toyota alone.http://www.toyoland.com/toyota/plants.html The company is 50% owned by Marshalls East Africa Limited. http://www.marshalls-ea.com/content.php?sect=2 The production of the plant was founded in 1977 with the installation of the delivered CKD - kits from Japanese. The model range included the Toyota Hiace like the two SUVs Toyota 4 and Toyota Land Cruiser 55. The following year, it was followed by the Toyota Hilux, the first passenger car model. The Land Cruiser, as well as the Hiace were always up to date in the current generations. A special feature of the work is, however, the Toyota Land Cruiser 70 is what is produced here and remains, still. Some units of the model are further specifically for distribution to the United Nations as well as international NGOs constructed accordingly. In the new millennium, there was also a facelift . The Hilux production ceased in 1998 due to lack of demand. Since the late eighties, Scania is also active in Kenya. Among other models, the current G- , P- , and R-Series are built. However, the models of the series 113 H, 113 M as well as the subsequent 100-Series were built. Mitsubishis began to be assembled in the mid-1990s. The Nativa and the two trucks Mitsubishi Fuso FH and Mitsubishi Fuso FV have been produced for the local market. The Toyota East Africa Limited canceled its contract in 2012, as the company now wants to start an independent production. The plant is already under construction and will become operational in 2012. As a substitute AVA brought in TATA Motors, which has had a presence in Kenya since 1995. Models File:Toyota Hiace (second generation) D front.jpg|Toyota Hiace 1977 - 1983 File:ToyotaLandCruiserTruck.jpg|Toyota 4 1977 - 1980 File:Toyota Land Cruiser Front End UL 1977.jpg|Toyota Land Cruiser 55 1977 - 1983 File:Toyota Hilux N30 001.JPG|Toyota Hilux 1978 - 1983 File:Toyota Land Cruiser.jpg|Toyota Land Cruiser 60 1980 - 1985 File:Toyota Hiace 70 001.JPG|Toyota Hiace 1983 - 1985 File:People5 SvG.jpg|Toyota Hilux 1983 - 1988 File:Toyota Land Cruiser 70 003.JPG|Toyota Land Cruiser 70 1984 - 2005 File:Toyota Hiace 50 Wagon 003.JPG|Toyota Hiace 1985 - 1989 File:Toyota Hiace Truck H80 001.JPG|Toyota Hiace H Series 1985 - 1989 File:Toyota Land Cruiser 60 001.JPG|Toyota Land Cruiser 60 1985 - 1990 File:Camión en Miranda de Ebro.jpg|Scania 113H 1987 - 1998 File:CANY FRANCIS JALTRANS-.JPG|Scania 113M 1987 - 1998 File:1988-1991 Toyota Hilux (RN85R) cab chassis 02.jpg|Toyota Hilux 1988 - 1991 File:Toyota Hiace 100 long van 001.JPG|Toyota Hiace 1989 - 1993 File:Toyota Hiace 100 super long van 001.JPG|Toyota Hiace Commuter 1989 - 1993 File:Toyota Land Cruiser 80 Van 003.JPG|Toyota Land Cruiser 80 1990 - 1997 File:Toyota Land Cruiser Prado 70 001.JPG|Toyota Land Cruiser Prado 1990 - 1996 File:Toyota Hilux N80 005.JPG|Toyota Hilux 1991 - 1994 File:1992 Toyota V6.JPG|Toyota Hilux 4WD 1992 - 1998 File:Toyota Hiace 100 long van 005.JPG|Toyota Hiace 1993 - 2004 File:1994-1997 Toyota Hilux (RN90R) DX Xtra Cab 2-door utility 01.jpg|Toyota Hilux 1994 - 1998 File:1996-1999 Toyota Land Cruiser Prado (VZJ95R) GXL wagon (2011-03-10).jpg|Toyota Land Cruiser Prado 1996 - 2002 File:Mitsubishi Pajero Sport front 20071102.jpg|Mitsubishi Nativa since 1996 File:Mitsubishi Canter of Wei Chuan Foods.jpg|Mitsubishi Fuso FH since 1996 File:FusoTheGreat.jpg|Mitsubishi Fuso FV since 1996 File:Toyota Hilux N140 003.JPG|Toyota Hilux 1998 - 2006 File:Toyota Land Cruiser (eighth generation) (100) (front), Serdang.jpg|Toyota Land Cruiser Amazon 1998 - 2003 Toyota Land Cruiser 100 2003 - 2007 File:Scania 114L-TTS (B)-2003.jpg|Scania 100 Series 1998 - 2004 File:2003-2007 Toyota Land Cruiser Prado (GRJ120R) 02.jpg|Toyota Land Cruiser Prado 2002 - 2009 File:Toyota Hiace H200 505.JPG|Toyota Hiace 2004 - 2012 File:ScaniaG4406x6HHZ4255.jpg|Scania G-series since 2004 File:UK-Mail RX09HVO.jpg|Scania P-series since 2004 File:Evans Transport WA06BPZ.jpg|Scania R-series since 2004 File:Landcruiser70sud.jpg|Toyota Land Cruiser 70 2005 - 2012 File:Toyota Land Cruiser (ninth generation) (front), Kuala Lumpur.jpg|Toyota Land Cruiser 200 2007 - 2012 File:2009 Toyota Land Cruiser-Prado 01.jpg|Toyota Prado 2009 - 2012 Clients of the Company * Kenya Grange Vehicle Industries Ltd. und Skenya Motors (U) Ltd. (Scania) * Marshalls East Africa Ltd. (Tata) * Simba Colt Motors Ltd. (Mitsubishi) * Toyota East Africa Ltd. (Toyota; Vertrag läuft 2012 aus) Corporate Investment *Marshalls East Africa Ltd. (50 percent, see also: Sir Sidney Horatio Marshall ) *State participation in Kenya (50 percent) External Links * References *German wikipedia page Category:Companies of Kenya Category:Truck manufacturers of Kenya Category:AVA Category:Companies founded in 1977 Category:Toyota Category:Mitsubishi Category:Tata Group Category:Mitsubishi Fuso Category:Scania